


Can it be true ?

by GoldenEye



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Madeleine Era, Secret Crush, based on a prompt post, open end, valvert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEye/pseuds/GoldenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert had fallen in love with no one else then the major of  Montreuil-sur-Mer.<br/>One day during a meeting the major realised that Javert's thoughts are somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can it be true ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedThePear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThePear/gifts).



Javert couldn’t help but notice that the mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer was a handsome man. Even now, after several months, he still couldn’t help but notice that fact. There were times when it annoyed him, that he was paying attention to the physical appearance of the mayor.

It was not easy for Javert to confess to himself, that he was about to fall in love with Madeleine. At first he wasn’t even sure if that was really love, because that was a feeling to which he wasn’t used to. Sure, every now and then he saw someone who was good looking but he never really paid that much attention to others. It was a fact he recognized but then simply forgot about.

He had always been satisfied with doing his duty, having a bit of free time for himself, where he could read or take a walk. In the late evenings he liked to go out on the balcony and stargaze until he was tired. There had been no yearning for company, until now.  
But now, the mayor of the town was on his mind most of the time when he was at home. He marveled what Madeleine was doing, if he would find peace at home from the busy days at the town hall.

 

Javert was surprised that after a few months they became friends and met each other every now and then at their houses. In these hours where he had company from someone who accepted him like he was, Javert felt at ease and realized that it isn’t that bad to have a bit of socialization from time to time.

There were a few occasions, when Javert felt like he could drop a hint that there was someone on his mind and that he needed an advice from a friend, what he could do. In these moments, Javert felt a little helpless since he was so inexperienced when it came to everything that involved feelings and love.

He often laid awake for several hours, mad at himself for not having the guts to talk about his feelings. Javert wondered when it would be visible on his face, that he was carrying something with himself that was troubling him.

Why had he begun to develop feelings at his current age? He had often thought that it would be something impossible but now he had the proof, that it was not the case. Why Madeleine? Was it because the mayor treated him like every other citizen? Madeleine was one of the few people in Montreuil-sur-Mer that didn't give him strange side looks when he passed them by on the street.

Javert was aware of the aura he had but didn’t bothered to change. Since a very young age, he had learned that it was the best not to be too close to people. Mankind was born to hurt each other at every given chance. Methodically, he had avoided them through his whole life. He never had any friends in school and wasn’t a very social kid back then. When he grew up that part of his character didn’t change. At work he tried to avoid being with his colleagues, and spent only necessary time with them.  
Yes, Javert never liked to be with someone until he met Madeleine. That man who strangely accepted him from the first time they met.

 

The days passed by and Javert was begin to feel more and more unsure about how he should react in Madeleine’s presence. During one of their usual meetings, where they were discussing the matters of the security of the town, Javert was too busy fantasizing how it would be to kiss the lips of the mayor than to pay attention to what he was telling him.

Yes, Javert knew that there was a group of bandits in the town who had robbed already a few houses. But was Madeleine aware that he had stole his heart?  
Javert was sure that Madeleine would never know, and yet he wished he would.  
“Javert? Are you alright?” That question was causing a slight pain in his heart. If he hadn't learned to control his emotions in front of people, he would’ve laughed. Should I now finally tell him the truth?  
“I am having a rough time at work, you know.” It sounded so fake and even Javert wasn’t believing his own words. Madeleine raised an eyebrow, examining Javert’s face. To him it appeared that the inspector was worried and not overworked.

“You are lying, Javert.” A plain statement, nothing more. Javert fixed Madeleine with a look of surprise. How could he know? Was it that obvious that he, the law in person, had lied?  
Javert felt Madeleine’s eyes on him and he looked down at this heels. He felt his cheeks turning red, and tried to say to himself that it was because he had lied and got caught.

While he was denying an answer to the question the mayor had asked him, he was playing with his fingers to distract himself from thinking too much about how he could escape from this awkward situation.  
He had no clue how much time he had spent, sitting on the chair and trying his best to blend in. Suddenly, he was aware that the mayor was standing in front of him, his knees where touching his own, because there was so little space between the desk and the chair on which he sat.

 

Javert looked up at Madeleine with a confused expression on his face. “Excuse me. I am …”  
But Madeleine interrupted him “Hush, Javert. It's alright.”

Was it a good sign that words seem to be of no use in that current situation? Madeleine was looking at Javert's hands. He knew well the strong handshake they could give. It was an exciting feeling, and something Madeleine had caught himself imaging was what else Javert could do.

The only thing that was holding him back of trying to figure out how far he could go, was the undeniable branding on his chest. From the moment he would take off his shirt, Javert would know that he was no one else then Jean Valjean.

He was searching was Javert’s eyes to meet with his own. When he had Javert’s full attention, he said with his smooth voice, “Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?”

Bewildered, Javert starred at Madeleine. Did the mayor really speak the words he heard... or was this just his mind playing tricks on him?  
“Monsieur l’maire … I think I have misheard what you’ve said.”  
Instead of saying something, Madeleine slowly reached down to put his hands on Javert’s hands. He looked at the Inspector, who was overwhelmed at the sudden closeness.  
"Was this reality, or just a dream from which he would soon awake?

Deep inside of his heart ,he prayed that it would be reality. He would give so much to know that he was loved back. There was the chance to show Madeleine that he was someone who was capable of loving someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to winged_theurge for beta reading <3  
> Yes it has an open end and it is up to you if that was a day dream or not
> 
> I know that this might not be my best work for these and I apoplogize for that  
> Still it is that bad that I need to hide it from the world (or am I know judging this story wrong ?)


End file.
